Bad Touch
by AgentNoSmile
Summary: A CSI fanfiction which I am hoping to publish for real just for the fans not like a real novel it's a fanfiction novel. It's Sandle/CatNip Shipper with lots of twists and shock endings and cliff-hangers so please read :P
1. New Shift, Same Case

-1A shiny brown tide of hair swung round as she turned in the direction the sound was coming from. Her eyes flickered across the scene, searching for the sound that had alerted her attention. Sara Sidle shone her Maglite across the darkened landscape and stopped as she saw a tiny flicker of movement in the shadows. From a distance, she couldn't tell, but she could have sworn it was fellow CSI Greg Sanders, waving her over to the spot illuminated by her flashlight. She moved closer and as she did, it confirmed that it was the spiky-haired former lab tech crouching by their latest homicide victim. Sara looked down to the huddled flesh colored heap by her feet and allowed her flashlight to wander over every little detail as a prelim before her meticulous analysis was to begin.

"She looks as though she's been here a while, local hiker called it in," Greg told the brunette, who was just shy of forty, though you would never tell to look at her.

"David will be able to give us an exact time, but it looks as though rigor has set in, so she's been dead at least twenty-four hours," Sara replied, though more to herself than Greg.

The victim was a young female, long flowing blonde locks and a beautiful face under the white that had now taken over as the blood from her body had drained. She was curled in the fetal position, her eyes shut but her features not peaceful. David Phillips, assistant to Dr Albert Robbins arrived, carrying his medical examination kit, ready for his new victim. David approached the victim and took out a small device, used to measure liver temperature.

"Liver temp's 79.8, she's been dead around forty-eight hours," The coroner said to both CSI's.

"Does this look like a body dump to you or was she killed here and left? Sara spoke, although this time directly to the coroner. David rolled the body onto its side and then looked to Sara.

"Lividity is fixed, she may have been attacked somewhere else, but she definitely died here," The thirty-something coroner replied.

"What was the cause of death?" Greg piped up from where he was looking for tire treads.

"No obvious marks or contusions, and no ligature marks," the coroner gently opened the victim's right eye then continued, "No petichial hemorrhaging, she wasn't asphyxiated nor strangled," David finished.

"I'll be able to tell you more after autopsy," He added, matter-of-factly.

Sara joined Greg who was searching for tire treads, she shone her Maglite across the ground, and she stopped suddenly as a small outline caught her eye. She got closer and identified it as a shoe print. She took the electrostatic print lifter from her field kit and lifted the print ready for Hodges to analyze back at the lab. There was nothing surrounding the body except a small shawl that Greg was just sealing into an evidence bag and securing it in his kit. There was nothing around that could be printed except for the victim but that would be done later by Dr Robbins during autopsy.

Detective Jim Brass wandered over to Greg and Sara, who were getting ready to head back to the lab.

"Hey, Rachel Martin found the body, says she was walking her dog and he went crazy, pulling her towards the body. She says she didn't touch the victim, just saw the body and called nine-one-one straight away." The detective was a short man in his mid fifties and slightly overweight. The first thing you noticed about Captain Brass was his razor-sharp acid wit. He had a strong sense of justice and knew how to control a situation wherein which the criminal thought he knew best. Big mistake. Captain Brass had a very short temper and did not like anything that was considered offensive to the police force.

"Make sure she stays, we'll need to get her prints so we can corroborate her story and rule her out as a suspect. You know first witness on the scene, first suspect," Sara said, as Brass nodded to a small, meek-looking woman.

"She's just over there," Brass walked back over to his Ford Taurus. Sara and Greg walked over to the woman, who was staring into space, and barely batted an eyelid as they approached her.

"Miss Martin? I'm Sara Sidle and this is Greg Sanders, we're from the Las Vegas Crime Lab, we understand you found the body and need to ask you a few questions," The woman looked up at Sara, then to Greg and nodded before speaking,

"Of course Miss Sidle, ask what you need to," Rachel replied, her voice as small as her appearance.

"What time did you find the body, approximately?" Sara asked.

"Well I got here at about nine thirty with my dog, Snickers. He was barking, I mean not like his usual bark, it was kind of…manic. He pulled on his lead and dragged me to…what I found. I'd say it was around ten PM when I found the body and I called nine-one-one straight away," Rachel shrunk back down into herself as if she was the one on trial.

"Okay, so you didn't touch the body?"

"No, not at all," Greg thought she sounded pretty adamant.

"We will need to take your fingerprints, just as a precaution," Sara told her, but recoiled slightly as the woman's stare bore into her.

"Why? I'm not a suspect I-," Greg interrupted her, "The first person on the scene is always the first suspect, if you give us your prints it will help to clear you a lot quicker," the woman seemed reassured by this and nodded slowly as Sara began to set up her printing kit. Sara carefully rolled the printing ink over Rachel's hands and pressed her fingers into the ten card she had already prepared. She offered her a paper towel to wipe her hands with and she spoke softly to her,

"Thank you, that's all we need at the moment, we may need to talk to you again though so we would be grateful if you would provide us with a contact number," Rachel glanced at Sara for a beat, then wrote down her cell number on the paper Greg handed to her.

Suddenly Sara's cell chirped, which seemed to startle her a little. She plucked it from her belt and answered it; "Sidle" the voice on the other end spoke softly; _Sara, Grissom, did you interview the suspect? _

"Yeah, got her prints too, and we got her cell number if we need more,"

_Good, I've just spoken to David, the body's on its way to the morgue. Finish processing the scene and meet me at the morgue,_

"Okay," it was too late, Grissom had already clicked off.

Brass had long since vacated the scene and the detective was just approaching Grissom's office when he was just on his way out.

"Jim, what a nice surprise, usually when you're here something's up," Grissom smiled in his angelic, albeit slightly sarcastic way.

"Well don't you know it," Brass chuckled, dryly.

"So, what's new?" Grissom invited the detective into his office and sat behind his desk as Brass took the chair in front of it.

"Who have you go left on your shift?" Brass asked, he couldn't wait to tell Grissom the new scenario he had just gotten hold of.

"Warrick's on vacation today, I got Cath, Nick and Sophia and when I've met with Sara and Greg, I'll be available too. Why what's going on?" Grissom's eyes narrowed towards the detective as he smiled wryly.

"New York, New York casino, woman in her hotel room, a whole lotta blood, no way there's just one vic. Her throat's been slashed and that's all I know," Brass laughed, although this was clearly no laughing matter.

"Great, just wonderful, I'll get Nick ad Cath to the scene now and I'll call Sophia, she's at that shoot-out on Fremont Street," Grissom sighed and rubbed his temple as if trying to get rid of something that wasn't there.

Sara and Greg got back into the Tahoe with Sara behind the wheel and Greg in the passenger seat, his eyes near enough shut. This was going to be a long shift, he could feel it. They drove through Las Vegas Strip, the lights flashing like a million fireflies, that was one hell of an electricity bill! Greg had almost fallen into a slumber when Sara stopped the Tahoe, and to his surprise, was stroking the side of his face in an attempt to wake him. He opened on eye and saw the stunning brunette nudging him.

"Okay, I'm awake, let's go seek out Grissom," Greg yawned sleepily.

"You know Grissom, late for everything, we can beat him to the coroner's office, lets go find Dr Robbins, get some info before the boss," she smiled her radiant smile and climbed down from the Tahoe and stretched. Soon after winding through the warren of corridors of HQ the reached the morgue. As they entered, the saw Dr Robbins already way into autopsy. He was nearing his late fifties, his salt and pepper beard, more salt than pepper now. He worked constant overtime and put in punishing hours, which was a great asset to the graveyard shift. Sara and Greg pulled on navy scrubs and wandered over to the metal autopsy table where Doc Robbins was examining the victim's heart.

"Ah Sara, Greg…just in time, got a COD for you," the doctor showed them a sample of the victim's blood which was now a yellowish colour.

"I sent a sample of this fluid over to Tox and when the screen came back, I had your COD. Your vic was poisoned," Sara looked at the doctor for a moment, then replied,

"Poisoned?" Doc Robbins nodded his head.

"Yes, poisoned, a whole cocktail of things. Methanol, Ethanol, Octylacrylamide, Benzyl Salicylate, Butane, Methacrylate and Tetrodotoxin. The latter is very rare and hard to come by. I matched the other compound to Surgical Spirit and Hairspray. Someone knew what they were doing here," Doc Robbins shook his head and Sara replied,

"It still amazes me what people can bring themselves to do to each other," She sighed.

Doc Robbins returned the look as Greg and Sara rolled their eyes, where would they find that unique mix?

"Oh, I ID'd your Vic, Names Kelsey McIvers, current partner a Michael Dawson; he works at the Las Vegas Sea World facility.

"Greg, go find Griss and tell him what's happening, I will arrange a meeting with this Dawson guy and we can visit him at his "fine" establishment," She laughed, Greg grinned at her before disappearing. Sara sighed, heavily; she hated the fishing expeditions they seemed to be going on so often nowadays. Sara wound through the corridors and almost ran into Greg who had just emerged from Grissom's office.

"Greg let's go pay Dawson a visit," Sara said to her spiky-haired co-worker who looked as though he had neither eaten nor slept since at least a week ago.

"Sure thing Sara," he replied, the heaviness in his voice evident as he gave a weight-of-the-world sigh.

"I'll drive, you're a security risk," she smiled as her partner climbed into the passenger seat next to her. Sara didn't mind driving; she found it relaxing especially when she knew how long her shift was going to be. She was sure she had maxed out on over-time, but Grissom hadn't mentioned it, so neither had she. She glanced to her right; Greg was slumped against the door, fast asleep. Sara smiled softly; she couldn't take her eyes off him, why she couldn't say.

"Stop staring at me," Greg didn't even open an eye, she just twitched a smile. Sara looked shocked, how did he know that? She just laughed and put her eyes back on the road, glancing at him occasionally.

They arrived at the Las Vegas Sea World facility and they jumped out of the Tahoe. Well, Greg half jumped half fell. As they walked to the front entrance, a man in his early forties with a black suit, white shirt and red tie greeted them with an oily, albeit slightly patronizing smile.

"Welcome to the Las Vegas Sea World Facility," the man announced.

"Michael Dawson?" Sara asked.

"The one and only," he replied.

"Mr. Dawson, we're with the Las Vegas Crime Lab, my name's Sara Sidle and this is Greg Sanders. We're investigating a homicide and need to ask you some questions," Sara said, before showing Dawson the I.D that was hung on a necklace around her neck.

"Of course, ask what you will but understand Miss Sidle I'm a very busy man," Dawson replied, not looking best pleased to have cops around his establishment.

"We won't be here long, is there somewhere we could go to talk?" Sara asked the man, who was looking suspiciously agitated she thought.

"My office is this way," He led them through a maze of tanks containing many fascinating-looking creatures. They finally reached an office with a metal door plaque announcing

MR. MICHAEL DAWSON MANAGER

They entered the small office, which was, as expected pretty sparse. A wooden desk took up a large amount of room with a tall leather chair and two smaller visiting chairs in front of it. Mr. Dawson gestured to the CSI's to take the chairs as he took place behind his desk.

"So, you wanna tell me what this is about?" He replied, slightly sardonically.

"Certainly, a young woman was murdered at about noon three days ago. When we ID'd her, your name came up. Her name was Kelsey McIvers," Sara looked at the man whose expression didn't change, even after hearing this news.

"Kelsey? That's…that's awful…are you sure she was murdered?" Dawson's eye twitched probably with nerves.

"She was poisoned Mr. Dawson, a very rare poison and some other toxins found in hairspray and surgical spirit. Don't you share a house with Kelsey Mr. Dawson?" Sara replied, watching his expression closely.

"Yes, she did stay with me,"

"Why didn't you report her missing three days ago?" Greg asked the man who answered in a beat.

"No, she was going to L.A to visit her sister; I had no reason to be concerned.

"So you didn't worry when she wasn't back til now?" Greg replied, the man was twitching, and over-nervous.

"No! She wasn't due back until tomorrow, I've done my best to co-operate but it sounds like you're accusing me, so I would like you to leave now," The man had now risen from his desk and opened the door for the two CSI's.

"We will be back Mr. Dawson," Sara replied and smiled, although not for the normal reasons for smiling, she saved this smile for those she did not like. Mr. Dawson frowned as the CSI's left. They wandered back to the Tahoe and climbed in. Just then, Sara's cell chirped and she answered it on the second ring, seconds later Greg's rang too. Both conversations were short.

"Who called you?" Greg asked, a frown furrowed in his in his forehead.

"Robbins, says he has more on the body for us, you?"

"Grissom, has some background on our vic, her last employment, her friends says he wants us back to the lab," Greg replied with a sigh.

"Oh well Grissom will have to wait, shame," The sarcasm in Sara's voice was so staged, even Greg had to laugh.

Sara and Greg got out of the Tahoe back at HQ and started towards the morgue. They wandered through the corridors, as the various lab techs were hard at work. As they approached the morgue, Dr Robbins waved them in. They resumed their navy scrubs and Sara asked the doctor;

"So what's new Doc?" He smiled at Sara before answering the CSI's question.

"I ran a SART kit, your vic was sexually assaulted peri-mortem. You can see the darkened abrasions here on this picture. Doc Robbins held up the picture for both CSI's to see.

"Is there seminal DNA?" Greg asked, a hopeful look on his face.

"Yes, here, I prepared a sample to send to DNA for you," he handed them a small vial with a white liquid inside.

"Nice," Sara said, hoping to be able to get a profile from this DNA sample the perp so willingly had given to them.

"I'll get this to DNA," Greg said, before rushing off with the vial.

"Thanks Doc," Sara said before leaving the coroner's office to go in search of Grissom. She found him sat behind his desk studying a book on Entomology, a cup of tea on the desk. She knocked on the door and he smiled at the sight of her.

"Sara, got some results here for you," He handed her a manila envelope with several sheets of paper in it.

"Thanks Griss," Sara smiled at him before sitting on his desk.

"So, what's new with you?" She asked, knowing it wouldn't be much.

"I'm reading a very interesting book on the study of Entomology, you should read it," Grissom replied

"No, I think I'll pass," Sara laughed, clearly happy in Grissom's company.

"Haven't you go work to do Sara?" Grissom raised an eyebrow at her until she got off his desk; they both grinned at each other before Sara left his office and went in search of Greg.

Red-blonde CSI Catherine Willows and Ex-Texas jock Nick Stokes had arrived at the New York New York casino, just off The Strip. Detective Brass had already arrived, he seemed to be everywhere and Catherine wondered if he had a time warp machine. She smiled to herself as she and Nick strode over to the stocky detective for a full update of the situation. She was tall and elegant, a former dancer and she knew how to hold her own. Nick was a well-built, tall guy with short black hair, cropped at the sides and a smile that could get him out of anything. As they approached, Brass had his regular wry smile plastered across his face.

"Hey, who called it in?" Cath spoke to the detective, her voice weary and heavy, she had been on a solid twenty-hour shift with no reprieve.

"The maid went in to clean the room at seven; she went in, opened the curtains and saw the body. She went downstairs and told the manager, who called nine-one-one. She's over there, Maria De Ferias, doesn't speak much English, this should be a short interview," Brass laughed dryly, his eyes rolled up into his head as the three of the walked over to the Hispanic-looking maid.

"Miss De Ferias? Catherine Willows, this is Nick Stokes, we're from the Las Vegas Police Department."

"Sorry, you must excuse my English, I not been here to long," the maid struggled to meet Catherine's gaze; her eyes seemed dark and afraid.

"That's okay, you just need to tell us what you saw Maria," Catherine's voice was light and soothing.

"I go in to clean room, I open curtains to let in light, I turn and see…body on bed with gash across throat. Blood everywhere all walls, floor even back of door. I went downstairs told Carlos and he called you in," Maria's voice had become so quiet by the end of her statement, Nick had to strain to hear the last part. Brass was writing everything down and Catherine was nodding in understanding.

"Okay, you need to tell us what you touched in the room, so we can rule you out," Nick looked to the young maid who told him;

"Just door on way in, the curtains…and that's all," She sighed, weary from the mornings events.

"We need to take your fingerprints just to corroborate…prove that's what happened, okay?" She nodded and Catherine took the young woman's prints and put them securely in her kit. Brass waved to them as he climbed back into his Taurus, ready to return to HQ. The exhaustion had finally begun to set in on Catherine, fighting to keep her eyes open during her shift. She hadn't had a day off in three weeks and was ready to burn out. She felt like she was running on nothing, a zombie.

They walked into the hotel foyer and asked the receptionist for the room number of the incident. They took the elevator, crime scene kits in hand up to the tenth floor. As they reached the room, Catherine smiled wryly,

"Murder central," She sighed,

"Huh?" Nick had no idea what she meant.

"Murder central, the room on the end of a hallway. Fifty percent less chance of someone hearing you and right next to the stairs, so a killer can make and easy getaway," She shook her head, "The poor girl had no chance,"

As they entered the room, they were met with chaos. The chairs and bedside cabinet were over-turned, blood covered every wall like a thick paint and there in the centre of the bed, a woman her throat slashed. Pulling on her latex gloves, Catherine took out her camera and took multiple photos of the body from four angles.

"Looks like she bled out, but we'll let Doc Robbins confirm," Nick said, as he knelt down to pick up a tiny fiber on her blouse with his tweezers.

"Looks like a fiber from a sweater," Nick commented on the small, purple thread. He sealed it in a bag and continued to flash his Maglite across the scene. Catherine tweezed a small hair from the bed, it was blonde. The vic was a brunette,

"This hair could belong to our killer," Catherine said, before sealing it in a bag.

"Is there a skin tag?" Nick asked, he knew if there was no skin tag there was no DNA.

"Oh yeah," Catherine smiled, "Rich in DNA this one," she replied. After they had collected all of the evidence they could find and taken three rolls of pictures they packed up their crime scene kits and vacated the room. When they got back to the foyer, Catherine spoke to the receptionist,

"We will need a contact number for Carlos Landon; we will be arranging an interview with him when he gets back from his meeting,"

"That won't be until late this afternoon I'm afraid, but here's his cell number," the receptionist handed Catherine a small slip of paper with a number scrawled on it.

"Thank you, we shall be contacting him do you have a rough approximation to when he will be available to talk with us?"

"Well his meeting finishes at five but he will be leaving straight after that, you'll have to come back tomorrow morning, you have no legitimate reason to speak with him urgently at present do you?" The receptionist sounded a tad suspicious to Nick.

"We need to speak with him whenever possible, we will be back tomorrow morning, make sure he is made aware of that," Catherine added, her tone bordering on icy, but she curtailed it.

Nick and Catherine went back out to the SUV and Catherine sighed,

"Nick, can you drive? I think we'll end up on Dr Robbins' table if I do," she chuckled, her partner smiling, he seemed so alive even though they were doing the same shifts. She wondered to herself how he managed to stay awake on these twenty-odd hour shifts.

"Sure thing Cath," He gave her a wink and a small smile that Catherine always seemed to melt at. There was just something about him that made her smile. Before they turned to get into the SUV Nick piped up,

"You wanna go get a coffee, some breakfast?" The look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know and he laughed, as she looked ready to eat him!

"Yeah food, coffee and sleep," She sighed.

"The first two yeah, the third keep dreamin'" Nick put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him. This surprised Catherine, she never saw Nick as the kind of guy who was intimate like that. He gently smoothed a stray strand of hair from her face and looked at her. _Wow, he has nice eyes,_ she thought to herself as she couldn't tear her own eyes away from him. What happened next surprised her even more; he leant in close to her and gently kissed her forehead. She pulled him into her and her lips found his in the early Las Vegas sunshine, her hair blowing in a light breeze. Nick's hands held her close and gently touched her back and her shoulders.

When they broke from this most unlikely embrace, they got into the SUV and drove to Tut's Tomb to grab that well-earned coffee and a bagel. As they ate, neither seemed uncomfortable about what had happened in the parking lot, which surprised Catherine. She thought it would feel awkward, that they wouldn't be able to make eye contact. Even so, they were laughing and joking just as they were before today.

"So what's after this?" Catherine yawned, then took a sip of her Espresso.

"Back to the lab, give the evidence to Hodges and run these prints into AFIS, see if our maid's record is as clean as her job," Nick answered, mouth filled with doughnut.

"Nice, you know maybe one day, Griss will let us have a vacation that he'll pay for," Cath laughed.

"No chance," Nick shook his head, "he wouldn't even let us have the time if WE were paying for it," He laughed dryly.

They paid for their breakfast and walked back out into the Las Vegas sunshine and Cath smiled at Nick and sighed before saying;

"It's gonna be a long day,"


	2. Little Lie, Big Lie

Sara's cell phone chirped, startling the CSI, who was researching toxins in the lab

Sara's cell phone chirped, startling the CSI, who was researching toxins in the lab.

"Sidle,"

Sara, it's Grissom, did you find the source of Tetrodetoxin yet?

"Still working on it Griss," She replied, sighing, she had been looking for two hours.

I've done a little research; it comes from Puffer fish and the Blue-Ringed Octopus. Does the vic live near the ocean, or have any unusual pets?

"Partner works at the Las Vegas Sea World Facility,"

You may want to interview him again; they are trained to remove the venom from their poisonous animals.

"Thanks Griss," She was smiling, she was always surprised at how far ahead Grissom always was on their cases. She ended the call, and called Greg, whom she arranged to meet at the Tahoe. Walking towards him, she could tell he was ready to fall asleep.

"I saw a corpse on Dr. Robbins' table with more life than you today Greg," She laughed, as the younger CSI nudged her in the arm and glared at her. She caught his eye, her smile not quite reaching her own eyes. Greg smiled back at her, putting his arms around her. They stayed this way for no more than a beat, and then Sara hurriedly unlocked the Tahoe. Her cheeks were burning, a secret smile playing on her lips. Greg hopped into the passenger side of the car and looked at his watch. Another six hours on shift. Sara looked at him, sympathy in her eyes; punishing hours at the beginning of CSI level one were hard, much harder than the lab work Greg was used to. She stroked his cheek, before starting the Tahoe. Sara drove the several side streets and main roads carefully, more so as not to wake Greg, who was fast asleep next to her.

She pulled in to the Las Vegas Sea World Facility car park, which was deserted. Sara thought this was strange as it was only 4pm; this place was always open until 8pm at least on a Monday. Greg stirred and groaned,

"Not again," Sara smiled,

"You may be off the hook, looks like the place is closed,"

"Closed? On a Monday?" Greg replied, puzzled.

"That's what I'm thinking, someone doesn't want to talk to us," Sara's eyes narrowed at the closed sign in the window.

"We can't go poking around Sara, we don't have a warrant," Greg warned, as Sara slipped a latex glove onto her hand.

"Plain sight we can," She smiled wryly. Greg rolled his eyes and put on some gloves. They walked around the perimeter, making sure as not to touch anything that may be thrown out of court due to an unlawful search. They came across a large dumpster, full to the brim with rubbish, and a syringe on the floor next to it.

"We should take some pictures, document this, then call Brass, get him to hit up a judge," Sara said, taking multiple shots of the syringe and minute blood pool next to it. They also noticed a tiny piece of fabric caught on the barbed wire fence at the top of the wall which surrounded the building.

"Yeah, I'll call Brass, see if he can put out a BOLO on Mr Dawson's vehicle and see where he has gotten to," Greg plucked his cell phone from his belt, and dialled. He waited a good two minutes before he got an answer.

Brass

"Brass it's Greg, it looks like Michael Dawson has skipped town. The Las Vegas Sea World Facility is closed and his green Golf GT is missing," he said,

Ok I'll put out a BOLO on his car and try to get an address for you.

"Can you get us a warrant for the Sea World Facility? Sara and I found some evidence in plain sight and photographed it, but we need a warrant to collect it,"

Sure thing Sanders, just don't touch anything until I get there with your warrant,

"Got it," Greg replied, before hanging up the phone.

"Brass said he'd try to find us an address for our Houdini and put out a BOLO on his car, he's working on a warrant too," He shouted to Sara. She smiled widely,

"Great," she replied, wryly. Sara finished off photographing the scene, including some tire treads which she pointed out to Greg, who looked puzzled.

"The guy was burning some serious rubber here, looking at these treads he was in a hurry," She observed her eyes narrowed. They heard a car pull up and turned to see who it was. Brass climbed out of his Ford Taurus. The stocky detective strode over to the two waiting CSI's.

"Someone order a warrant?" he asked, before shoving the paper into Sara's gloved hand.

"Any luck tracing the guy?" Greg asked.

"Not yet, no reports back on the BOLO either. Guy's probably skipped town and that says only one word to me: guilty," Brass chuckle dryly. With the warrant in their hands, they could now recover evidence found on the site. Sara walked back to the dumpster, picking up the syringe with a gloved hand. It still had a trace amount of liquid inside it.

"We should send this to Tox, see if we can match the poison to this unknown liquid," Sara said, more to herself than anyone else. She carefully printed the plunger and tube of the syringe, ready for comparison back at the lab. Greg was deep in thought.

"Do you think this place could be our primary crime scene?" he asked.

"Maybe inside, there isn't a vast amount of proof to support that it was committed here," she replied. She swabbed the blood pool next to the dumpster, to test against the victim back at the lab. She gently tweezed the tiny piece of fabric from the fence and after sealing it in her kit, returned to where Greg and Brass were standing.

"Lets get this back to the lab, run some tests and see if we can make any sense of this," Sara said, a small smile playing on her lips. Brass gave her a look as if to say 'You had me drive all the way here just for that?' Sara and Greg walked back to the Tahoe, Sara securing the evidence in the back seat, before climbing into the driver's side. She turned the key in the ignition and put on her seatbelt before looking at her watch. Two hours left on shift, Greg would be so pleased it was nearly over, and truth be told, so would she. Her eyes were weary as she made the trip back to the lab, her thoughts wandering to other places. Greg stared motionless out of the window. It had been so much harder these last few months, not that day shift was robbing them of the only time they have left. Her body clock was all over the place, she was so used ti night shifts, and this was such a shock to her system. She could see it was catching up with Greg too.

"You okay Greg?" She asked, concern etched into her face.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I just have to sleep soon, I can't concentrate and I'm fighting to stay awake," he sighed and yawned.

They parked up outside the lab and got out of the Tahoe. Sara pulled the collected evidence out of the back and locked the door. It was now 7pm as Sara checked her watch, the sun only just beginning to set as it was still summer. They walked into the building towards the trace/analysis lab, and set down their collected evidence on the assembly table. Sara reached for the bag with the syringe in it and smiled when she saw Greg's hand upon her own. He didn't move away, more held on tighter as she turned to face him. Those next few moments were and abundance of nervous laughter and sheer closeness.

Sara put her arms around Greg's neck, softly urging him closer to her. He looked deep into her eyes, forgetting for a moment where they were. His hands gently brushed her cheek, he could feel her breathing, her heart beating.

"We should, um, probably get this evidence logged and tested…" Sara said, her voice barely above a whisper, her longing to hold him, screaming from her heart.

"Hmmm," Greg murmured, that same longing burning through his veins but not raging passion. It was a longing to hold her, touch her and lay with her in his arms. Sara kissed him on the cheek and the evidence back both of them still held in their grasp, had not moved. Sara sat down at the trace/analysis computer and scanned in the prints from the syringe into AFIS. She knew this process could take many minutes, even hours, so she got up and obtained a cup of coffee for her and Greg. When she got back to the computer however, AFIS had already found a match.

"Michael Dawson. What a surprise, shy would he have a needle? No history of drug use, or medical ailment," Sara sighed, confused.

"Why does he have a record?" Greg shared her confusion.

"He doesn't, work card, he used to be a pit-boss at the New York, New York Casino," Sara answered matter-of-factly.

"Well lets interview him, find out what his prints are doing on a syringe," He replied, eager.

"Hold up, we had better take this fluid to Tox, see if it's Tetrodetoxin, then we will have more basis for a warrant," She replied, smiling at her friend's eagerness. They took the syringe over to the Toxicology department and left it in the capable hands of Henry, the Toxicology technician, for poison analysis.

They went into the break room and Sara collapsed onto the sofa, Greg not far behind her.

"You guys look beat," Nick said, a grin playing on his lips. Both Greg and Sara uttered no more than a mumbled incoherent groan and Nick laughed whole-heartedly.

"Nick, Mr Landon is at home, we gotta go interview him," She smiled at Greg and Sara, gently smoothing her hair from her face. Sara mumbled something unintelligible and brushed Catherine away. The pair of them looked drawn-out and tired, these new shifts were beginning to take their toll on all of the graveyard shift, now they had to help with days and swing shift. Nick finished his coffee and left the break room, Catherine behind him.

"Are you driving or am I?" Catherine smiled.

"I'll drive you're tired," Nick replied, placing a protective arm around her.

"That's Nicky," She smiled kissing him, before climbing into the Tahoe.

"Where are we headed then?" Nick asked, doing up his seatbelt.

"58 Martindale Avenue, LV Nevada," Catherine replied, checking her notes. Nick started the car and they began the 40 minute drive to Carlos Landon's house. Catherine's cell phone rang, startling both CSI's.

"Willows,"

It's Brass, I'll meet you at the Landon house, have you left yet?

"We're on our way over,"

Okay, see you soon.

He clicked off, and Catherine put her cell phone back onto her belt. The roads drew out in front of her, long and desolate. Nick made a final turning into a small street. He stopped the Tahoe and they got out, they spotted Brass' Taurus in the driveway. They walked up to the dimly-lit porch. The Captain was waiting for them at the door. They knocked and a young afro-Caribbean man answered.

"Carlos Landon?" Catherine enquired.

"Who wants to know?" the man replied, suspiciously.

"Catherine Willows, and this is Nick Stokes, we are from the crime lab, and this is Captain Jim Brass of Las Vegas PD," She replied coldly.

"Come in. I take it this is in regards to the murder at my hotel?" He asked, sighing as he gestured to the CSI's to sit down on the green leather sofa.

"Can I get you folks some tea or coffee?" He asked, politely. They all shook their heads and smiled politely in return.

"We need to ask you some questions regarding the matter," Nick responded, Brass took out his notebook.

"Sure ask your questions, I have nothing to hide," Mr Landon replied, his eyes shifting with his response.

"What time were you notified of the incident?" Catherine asked.

"It would have been about…seven fifteen, the maids go in to clean at seven am, and that's when Maria came down in a terrible state," he replied.

"And what time did you make the nine-one-one call?" Nick interjected, matter-of-factly.

"A few minutes after I found out, I called on my cell phone," he responded.

"We will be taking your cell phone into evidence to validate your story," Catherine replied.

"Okay, take what you need," Landon replied honestly.

"Did you touch or move the body, or anything else in the room?" Catherine enquired.

"No, no I just saw her, lying there like that. It was horrible and such a shame, such a damn shame, she was a beautiful woman, such potential," he sighed and rubbed his forehead. Just then Catherine's cell phone rang and she answered;

"Willows,"

Catherine, it's Jacqui, got a match on the bloody fingerprint on the bed. Work card shows he's the manager of the hotel.

"We're interviewing him now, thanks Jacqui,"

No problem.

She clicked off her phone and put it back onto her belt.

"Mr Landon you touched the body," Catherine said, the coldness in her voice had returned.

"I didn't, I," He stammered.

"The evidence is saying otherwise. We found a bloody fingerprint on the bed, it came back to you," Catherine was stood very close to his face now.

"Alright, I'll admit. I checked her vitals, to see if she was really dead. I didn't remember until just now, I didn't think it would be important," He sighed.

"It puts you at the crime scene, possibly during the crime and it makes you a viable suspect, I'd say it was damn important!" Catherine's voice now oozed venom.

"Am I under arrest?" Landon asked.

Brass sighed; "No, we don't have enough evidence for that yet, but don't leave town, we will be in touch," He finished.

Both CSI's and the detective walked out of the house.

"I'll see you guys back at PD I have a call out," Brass said, before getting into his Taurus.

"Later," Nick yelled after him.

"It's now a huge possibility Landon was there at the time of the murder, we need to sort out our evidence and build a case," Catherine sighed.

"Yeah, we're chasing our tails again," Nick replied, sharing Catherine's sigh. "We better tell Grissom," he added before getting into the Tahoe.

Catherine sighed again; "Sometimes I hate this job."


	3. Without A Trace

Grissom walked into the break room to see Sara and Greg asleep on the sofa, he smacked at them with the case file he was holdi

Grissom walked into the break room to see Sara and Greg asleep on the sofa, he smacked at them with the case file he was holding.  
"Sara? Greg?" he almost yelled.

"What? Where's the fire?" Greg mumbled.

"You guys are off shift now, go home. I need you back here for one AM for Graveyard shift, I'm sorry guys I need you back here," Grissom softened, he could see the exhaustion in both of their eyes. Sara and Greg walked over to the locker room and pulled their stuff out of their lockers.

"Thank God shift is finally over," Greg sighed, his head in his hands.

"How are you holding up?" Sara put her arm around him softly.

"I'm okay. There is no point in going to bed for four hours, I'll be too restless," He sighed softly.

"So lets get dinner," Sara smiled.

"Yeah. Sounds good. Did you ever want to have that talk? Or is it all still too raw?" Greg asked, he knew that she had been assaulted, but she refused to talk about it. She was such a private person; he knew if she opened up her emotions again, she could fall apart.

"I-I want to talk," Sara whispered. They left the crime lab and walked into the darkness. They stopped in front of the park. Greg embraced her, and kissed her gently on the cheek. All of a sudden Greg ran off. Sara saw he was racing to reach the swings. What a big kid she thought. She began to run after him, and then she tripped. Greg turned and ran back to see if she was okay. He held out a hand to pull her up and she pulled him down. She got up and sprinted to the swings.

"I win," she smiled smugly when Greg finally reached her, out of breath and indeed energy.

"Only because you cheated!" he mock-glared at her then sat on the swing next to her.

"So why did you want to come here?" Greg asked.

"When you asked me if I wanted to talk, I thought about all the other times we talked here. I guess I feel safe here with you," She sighed, softly. Greg put his hands to Sara's face.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been there, I would have protected you," Greg sighed, a lump in his throat.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to remember yet Greg," She whispered. She turned to walk away, removing her hand from Greg's, a grip neither had realized they had kept. Greg whispered a faint apology, and walked away, his hands in his pockets. Sara ran after him, taking his hand once more.

"Can we still get dinner?" Sara smiled sweetly.

"Sure, hey can I class this as a date?" Greg laughed.

"Dream on!" Sara replied, before nuzzling into his neck, as he rested his chin on her head and held her close. They walked hand in hand and stopped outside Harry Ramsden's for something to eat. They ordered coffee and retired to an enclosed booth. They chatted until their food arrived, and even then the conversation didn't run dry.

"So are we ever going to end up together?" Greg smiled, a glint in his eye. Sara smiled back and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. She whispered into his ear, making him shiver;

"We'll see," She pulled back to find his hand on hers. They left their money and left the restaurant.

"We have two hours until we're back on shift, what are we going to do?" Sara asked.

"We could go and do some overtime?" Greg laughed at Sara's evil glare. "Or we could go back to my place and try to get two hours' sleep?" He added.

"Lets just go to my car, it's parked on site so we won't have to go far for work," Sara reasoned. She sighed, the exhaustion was draining her. They walked the few blocks back to the crime lab, and climbed into Sara's car. They both settled into the back seat in hope of a small amount of sleep. Greg put his arms around Sara and was out for the count more or less immediately.

The slept soundly for a while, until a piercing cry pervaded the air, they jumped up. Sara realized it was her car alarm, and then she screamed as she saw Grissom's face pressed up against the window.

"Grissom! Don't do that!" Sara gasped, her breathing laboured from the sudden fright.

"Damn it Grissom!" Greg interjected.

"Sorry," Grissom smiled gleefully, "you're back on shift now guys," he laughed. They walked into the crime lab and clocked back on for graveyard shift. They walked down the corridors to Brass' office, to see if they had any more to build their case. They reached the office and knocked, the captain welcomed them in and bid them to sit down.

"Hey any info on Mr Dawson?" Sara asked.

"Got an address on him; 72 Sand Creek Road, LV Nevada. Your vic lived there too, and we have located his care. It was outside a motel on 1-15," he replied, a smug look on his face.

"Well if the fluid in the syringe is Tetrodetoxin, we can obtain a warrant to search his office and possibly his home?" Sara hinted, Greg nodded in agreement.

"If you find something probative at the Sea World facility, you could probably get into his home too," Brass responded.

"Yeah. We better go get our Tox report, see if we can tie this to Dawson," Sara said, slightly brighter after sleep. They left Brass to get on with his work and they walked to the Toxicology Department, where Henry was poring over a microscope.

"Hey Henry, do you have some results for us?" Greg asked the technician.

"I sure do, a very rare poison called Tetrodetoxin. Only found in Puffer fish and Blue Ringed Octopi. I don't know if that helps you any," the tech looked around nervously, he was clearly uncomfortable with his present company. Most of the techs were nervous around their subordinates.

"It does very much, thank you Henry," Sara smiled and the lab tech eased up a little. They left Henry with his microscope and headed towards the morgue. Doctor Robbins didn't have a body on his table currently and was reading the paper.

"Hey Doc, can we see Kelsey McIvers' body again please?" She smiled pleasantly.

"Sure, anything in particular you're looking for?" he asked pulling the body out from its drawer.

"Well we know the vic died from Tetrodetoxin, we just want to find out how the lethal dose was administered. What would the Tetrodetoxin have done to her? Is there no antidote?" Sara asked thoughtfully, as she scanned the body for puncture marks from a syringe or needle.

"There is no known antidote for Tetrodetoxin poisoning. Well initially, symptoms occur approximately 30 minutes after being stung. They become woozy, delirious, have severe headaches, nausea and diarrhoea. Then it would hit the respiratory system, closing the wind pipe and ultimately causes cardiac arrhythmias and may proceed in complete respiratory failure and cardiovascular collapse. She would have been dead within the hour. It only takes 8mg of Tetrodetoxin to kill a person of 70kg." He replied, gravely.

"What a way to go," Sara replied solemnly. Doctor Robbins nodded in mutual agreement, as did Greg.

"Small puncture wounds on her wrist, did you get that in the report Doc?" Sara enquired.

"Yeah, here's the report, it would be consistent with a syringe or needle," Doc Robbins replied, handing Sara his report.

Sara and Greg were walking down the hall when Grissom stopped them.

"The results of the semen from your vic? You'll have to get a DNA sample from Dawson, came up unknown in CODIS." He said, handing Sara the envelope.

"Yeah that's if we ever find the guy, has the Amazing Zephyr escaped prison and put him in that box? We have an address but his car was found off I-15, we are going around in circles here, don't you have anything to add?" Sara said, desperately.

"No, this is your case, I'm off shift," He smiled and walked away down the corridor.

"I hate it when he does that," Greg frowned then laughed at Sara's angry expression.

"Lets get this evidence into context and see if we can solve the damn case," Sara growled, although not entirely serious.

"Sounds like a plan, lets go back to Brass, he can get us that warrant now," Greg smiled.

Sara returned the smile "Yeah," she sighed, "He's disappeared without a trace,"


	4. Serial

Cath frowned, as a cup of coffee materialised before her eyes. She smiled at Nick and thanked him. She had just gotten the results back from the purple fibre on the body; it was satin. This had confused both CSI's as they had assumed the killer was male. She got up from the trace/analysis computer and followed Nick to the morgue.

"Good morning Catherine, Nick, no prizes for guessing your vic's COD. Exsanguination due to the laceration to her throat. The carotid artery is completely severed, using what looks to be a very sharp tool. My guess would be a scalpel or other medical implement." Doctor Robbins replied, gravely.

"So we may be looking for a doctor or surgeon?" Nick said, surprised.

"Yeah, I'd say so looking at the precision of these wounds, it looks like they are very skilled with a knife," Robbins responded.

"Anything else probative that we should know? Did you make a positive ID?" Catherine requested.

"I couldn't get any prints, the tips of the fingers have been burned off, but I've sent for dental records. The only other main thing that I can think to tell you is that she was already living on borrowed time. She had a cancerous tumour behind her right eye, I removed it for you," Robbins placed a metal dish in front of the CSI's.

"Did you run a SART kit Doc?" Nick asked.

"Yes, there was evidence of sex in the last 48 hours but it was consensual. Usually, when sex occurs, abrasions from around 11 o' clock to 1 o'clock, but during rape, there would be evidence of trauma at four to six o'clock and there is none here. I tried to get you DNA but whoever she had sex with wore a condom, sorry," the doctor concluded.

"Okay thanks Doc, we need to run the hair to see if we can get a match in CODIS," Catherine said to Nick, sighing.

"Yeah, catch you later Doc," Nick replied. Cath ran the DNA sample from the hair and waited. CODIS bleeped as Catherine had a match.

"Kelsey McIvers, cocktail waitress and the New York, New York Casino," Catherine said, curious.

"Landon kept that one quiet, why would a cocktail waitress be in our vic's room? Friend maybe?" Nick proposed.

"Yeah maybe, I'll ask Brass to bring him in to explain why he didn't tell us a member of his staff knew the vic," Catherine replied, before calling Brass on her cell. She finished the call with a smile on her face, Brass had already brought him in and he was in interrogation room one ready for them. As soon as she left the lab she bumped into Brass.

"Oh hey, can you bring in Kelsey McIvers for questioning?" she enquired.

"Oh, she's already here," Brass chuckled.

"Great, lets go find out what she was doing in out Jane Doe's room," she replied, relieved to be getting somewhere at last.

"She's on Doc Robbins' table, Sara and Greg are working the case now," Brass laughed.

"Damn it! Why do the only useful people in this case always seem to end up dead or missing?!" She sighed, exasperated.

"Hey, I'm not dead!" Brass' smile grew wider.

Catherine smiled wryly; "Is Landon is interrogation?" She asked.

"Yeah room one," Brass answered. Catherine strolled down the corridor towards the interrogation room; she peered through the door and entered. Landon was sat at the table, staring into space; he didn't even look up when Catherine walked in.

"Mr Landon, tell me about Kelsey McIvers," Catherine pried.

"She's a cocktail waitress at my hotel, nice girl, tall, pretty," He replied.

"She was found dead, dumped a few miles away from Lake Mead," She said, her eyes narrow.

"No. Are you sure it's Kelsey?" He replied, shakily.

"We made a positive match to her fingerprints. There was a hair on the victim from your hotel. It was Kelsey's. Did you know the victim?" Catherine asked.

"Only her name from our hotel records. The room was registered to a Lola Jacobs; I think that was the woman who was killed. I don't know why Kelsey would have been in her room, unless they were friends," Landon replied quietly. Just then Doctor Robbins entered the room, a report in his hand. He left the report with Catherine, nodded at her and Nick then left.

"The victim was Lola Jacobs, 19 from Newark New Jersey, she was here on vacation," Catherine read from the report.

"Oh now this is interesting, she was having a relationship with Kelsey McIvers, and now they are both dead, how strange," She smiled bitterly. "Well that's motive for someone out there. Possibly you Mr Landon." Catherine added.

"No not me Miss Willows. I have no problems with homosexuality, that's not my business. Especially not a reason to kill someone," Landon replied.

"Then you won't mind providing us with a DNA sample then will you?" Catherine smiled.

"Sure whatever you need," he smiled mock-politely. Catherine took an Integriswab from her kit and brushed the inside of his mouth.

"Thank you," She said lightly. Her cell began to ring and she answered;

"Willows,"

It's Brass. There's a good chance the hotel manager didn't kill your victim.

"How so?"

New victim, Jenny Phillips, found in her bedroom at the Tangiers, her throat cut, and that's all I know until you guys get here.

"Ok I'll grab Nick, see you soon," She clicked off.

"We have reason to believe another murder has been committed and since you have been in our custody you cannot have committed it, but we will be in contact with you again depending on what your DNA tells us, so stick around," Catherine said, somewhat harshly. Catherine left the interrogation room in search of Nick. She found him in the break room with Warrick.

"Hey there stranger, you back on shift now?" Catherine smiled at Warrick.

"Yeah, I'm back," He laughed.

"Grissom's put me on that hit and run out by Lake Mead, guy ploughed into a tree, with a man simultaneously. By hit and fun I mean he crushed the guy, and then ran off somewhere," He chuckled dryly.

"Some things never change, are we going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yeah, second murder at the Tangiers, same MO," She replied.

"Great," Nick said flatly, "Later Warrick,"

"Later man," Warrick laughed to himself.

"So what's this about?" Nick asked.

"Brass called, Jenny Phillips was found in her hotel room, throat trisected," Catherine answered.

" I think we've got ourselves a serial," Nick replied.

"I think you're right my friend, and we are hot on their tail," She smiled wryly, Nick smiled back at her;

"Yeah. You can run, but you can't hide,


	5. Binding Ties

Turn For The Worst

Sara left the locker room and was on her way to find Greg. As she was walking past DNA, Brass stopped her.

"Good news, we got a warrant for Mr Dawson's car, it's still at the motel on I-15," he smiled blatantly.

"Great, I'll get Greg and make sure you call auto detail, I doubt Mr Dawson will be willing to open the trunk or the car itself for us," She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm on it," Brass said as he was walking away.

It was now 2am and Sara still hadn't found Greg. She had asked Grissom, Nick, Warrick and Catherine, but none of them had seen the former lab tech. Nick had checked the men's room and the break room, and Catherine had been calling his cell, as had she. She was starting to panic, he couldn't have gone far, and his car was still in the lot and his coat still in the locker room. She walked outside and the cool breeze hit her. She walked all around the buildings searching for him. Then suddenly her heart stopped, she saw someone lying in a heap on the floor. She allowed herself to breathe, to reason with herself. It might not be Greg, she thought to herself. Nevertheless she ran over and put two fingers to their neck to check for a pulse. She felt nausea take over her as she saw the face. It was Greg.

"Greg? Can you hear me? Oh God please, talk to me," She cried, desperately. She dialled nine-one-one on her cell and shakily told the operator where to go to and what had happened. She called Grissom and told him everything. He was beside her in under a minute. Sara felt her eyes welling up, hot tears streaming down her face. Grissom pulled her to him, comforting her in her silent tears.

"He will be okay Sara, don't worry," Grissom said, his words not quite reaching her. The paramedics arrived and checked Greg's vitals; they wheeled him now semi-conscious into the ambulance. By now most of the lab had gathered, concerned for their colleague, their friend. Sara got into the ambulance; she couldn't stay behind and work the case alone for she was too worried.

As the ambulance drew into Desert Palm Hospital, it was nearly 3am. Sara held tightly to Greg's hand as they wheeled him into the E.R. The doctors rushed him through the doors;

"Okay, we have a 33 year old Caucasian male, collapsed at work, his vitals are stable, no imminent emergency," the doctor recited to his colleagues. They shone a bright light into Greg's eye and he began to come to. His head felt fuzzy and light, he didn't know where he was. They wheeled him through to a private room and asked him what he could remember;

"I didn't feel so good, I went out to go get some air but that made it worse. I remember falling against a wall, then nothing," Greg answered, gently.

"Okay, well you just have a severe case of exhaustion, take it easy for the next few days, then you should be fine. We need to keep you in tonight for observation, but you should he fine to leave tomorrow," the doctor replied, matter-of-factly. Sara walked into the room and took Greg's hand in her own. He turned his head towards her and smiled;

"Sara,"

"hey you," she replied, clearly relieved.

" I didn't mean to scare you," he breathed.

"Well you really did. I thought I'd lost you," She whispered, her voice breaking with emotion.

"Hey, hey it's okay, I'm fine Sara," He lightly stroked her cheek. "Don't worry yourself over me, I'm not worth that much," he laughed softly.

"You are to me," She whispered. She leaned into him and kissed his mouth. When she pulled back, he was smiling.

"I always knew you couldn't resist me," He smiled, then laughed as she glared at him, her hand still on his own.

"So I like you. So what?" She replied, defensively.

"So lets do something about it," he smiled, the seriousness had returned to his voice.

"I don't know, maybe, I'm just so…shook up still, you know?" She sighed, angry at herself for letting her rapist ruin her life.

"I understand completely," he smiled, but the pain in his eyes overpowered it. "I'm always here," he whispered, desperately trying to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"When you get out of here, lets talk about it, maybe if I do I can let go of the ghosts holding me, I could live again," she whispered, praying she had the strength to do this, to move on and get better. She had been tired and emotional, a train wreck for much too long. That bastard didn't deserve that much. Greg merely nodded in response, his tears imminent, his sorrow evident. She kissed him and then turned to walk away. She got to the door and turned;

"Feel better okay?" she smiled, she did not want to leave, but she knew she had to. She called Grissom to tell him that Greg was okay and he just needed some time off. He told her to take some time off, for fear of the same thing happening to her. She declined, and got in a taxi;

"Las Vegas Crime Lab please," she asked. The driver nodded and set off.

Sara watched the world go by out of the window. She looked at her watch; 4:30am. The last thirty minutes of the journey dragged on. She got out of the taxi and paid her fare. Brass was outside waiting.

"How's Sanders?" He asked, concerned in his own way.

"He's going to be fine," She replied, clearly on auto-pilot.

"Are you sure you should be on shift?" Brass asked her, softly.

"Yeah, I need the distraction," she replied.

"Shall we go and check out Dawson's car?" He asked, smiling.

"Sounds like a plan," She smiled back, "I'll drive," she added.

"Just don't kill us," Brass jibed. Sara gave him a look and climbed into the Tahoe. She put on her seat belt and drove quickly across the roads and winding side streets. She turned onto Interstate 15 and began looking for motels along the way. Did you find out which motel?" Sara asked.

"The Jolly Cactus," Brass chuckled, "Only in Vegas," Sara pulled up into the motel car park and stopped the car. They left the Tahoe, Sara with her crime scene kit in hand. She shone her Maglite over the green Golf GT, her eyes taking in the broken tail light and what appeared to be secondary transfer on the bumper. She opened her kit and took a small scraping of the red transfer, possible from another vehicle or a mail box. She sealed the evidence into her kit and continued to take pictures of the car from various angles.

"I'm going to speak to the manager, see if he can give us Mr Dawson's location," Brass said, his wry smile plastered across his face.

"Okay," Sara replied, clearly absorbed in her work.

"You CSI's really need to get out more," Brass laughed and strode up to the motel entrance.

Sara dusted the cars door handle for any useable prints; she smiled as a print appeared beneath her non-regulation pink printing powder. She lifted the print and rose to secure it in her kit, when suddenly, an iron grip crushed around her, a hand across her mouth. She bit down hard and fought to see her attacker.

"Stay still, don't struggle, and you won't get your brains blown out," the angry male voice hissed. She was suddenly thrown against the car, breaking the window. There in front of her, holding a gun stood Michael Dawson.

"You get rid of this evidence or I'll shoot you and that other one too," he spat.

Sara was helpless; she knew that one false move would result in her death. She stood frozen against the car, blood streaming down her face.

"Do it, do it now," He grabbed her hair pulling it hard, and thrusting the gun to her head. He pulled her away from the car and stood behind her, choking her. Sara was praying Brass would come out, or one of her colleagues whom she was meeting at this scene. She was praying that they didn't get here too late. He pushed her down to the ground, pointing the gun at her head, when she suddenly glimpsed someone behind her attacker. It was Catherine and Warrick, guns drawn, to her aid.

"Put the gun down," Catherine said, nudging her own gun into Dawson's temple.

"Don't I'll shoot her, I'll do it," he hissed.

"Not before you shoot me," Warrick stood between Dawson and Sara, pointing the gun between Dawson's eyes. Catherine grabbed Dawson's wrist and with one smooth motion forced him to drop his gun. Warrick restrained him as he tried futilely to retrieve his gun from the ground where it now lay. He pushed at both CSI's over balancing them into the wall. Then there were two shots. Both made contact, one went through a window, causing it to shatter. Sara got up, trembling and ran straight into the arms of her friend, who held her tight to them. Brass came running over to the scene, he dialled nine-one-one of his cell, "This is Captain Jim Brass, we need an ambulance, quickly. We have an officer down,"


	6. The Butterflies

Turn For The Worst

Sara's sobs echoed in the enclosed room she had been taken to. She felt immensely guilty for her colleague's dreadful plight, although she could have done nothing to prevent it. She had been dwelling now for three days, her mind unable to leave the awful memory behind. Her tears fell but she no longer cried, her eyes vacant and stained. The door opened but she didn't even look up. Greg pulled her to him, his arms encasing her in a tight embrace. He was whispering to her that it would all be alright soon. Her cries broke free once more, she felt like she couldn't breathe any more, shock finally setting into her. She had stood there motionless, whilst that monster shot at her friend. She felt so useless and worthless, only Greg told her she was not. There was no one in the world more right for her, no one she wanted more, no one who could make her feel good even in this dark time.

"Don't think that way Sara, you're my everything, you know that? You froze up in terror, so would any one else in your situation," he soothed.

"I just…it should have been me…" She whispered. Greg pulled her to him again, his own tears running down his face at this.

"Don't ever say that," he whispered, stroking her hair and kissing her softly.

Grissom walked down the hospital's long corridors holding Lindsey's hand. He took her to a small, private room and she ran over to the bed.

"Mommy are you ok?" She asked, meekly.

"Oh mommy's fine Lindsey, the doctor says I'll be home tomorrow," she replied, smiling weakly. The bandages wound around her shoulder, the healing process beginning, now the bullet had been removed. Grissom smiled at Catherine, she was so strong and eager to return to work, and it seemed nothing kept her down.

Throughout the day several people came and went, Nick stayed late into the night, holding Catherine's hand as she slept. He slept in the chair next to her bed, fitfully, refusing to leave her side for more than a few moments for the bare essentials. In the morning, the doctor checked her over and smiled and smiled;

"You can go home today Miss Willows but you must take some leave from work and take it easy this time," he said, handing her a prescription, "Take two daily, and be careful these are the real deal so make sure you rest up," he finished. With Nick's help, she got out of her hospital bed, wincing only slightly, and together they gathered her things. She thanked the doctors for everything they had done these past three days. Grissom was waiting outside with Catherine's car, ready to take her home.

"Now you heard the doctor Cath, no work for a few weeks," Nick scolded.

"But the case…" Nick intercepted her before she could finfish; "No ifs or buts, I'll solve the case, I'm sure Sara and Greg will help, especially since their case is slowly leaking into ours," Nick finished.

"Sophia should be good to help too, and so will Brass and I, don't worry Catherine we'll be fine, just get better okay?" Grissom replied, attempting sternness. Catherine laughed softly; "Without me your paperwork will take over your entire office Grissom," They all laughed, because they all knew it was true. Catherine eased herself into the front seat, Nick kissed her softly; "Take it easy Cathy," he said, quietly. She smiled back at his and softly said; "I'll try," she was looking forward to not pulling double shifts that much she could say.

Sara lifted her pounding head from the pillow and sighed, she had only managed to get an hour's sleep, even though she felt like she could sleep forever. Greg sat down next to her on the bed, gently smoothing her hair from her radiant bambi eyes. She smiled as strongly as she felt able and rubbed her poor, aching head. Greg slipped his fingers through hers, she sighed softly.

"How are you feeling?" he whispered, before putting a coffee cup nest to her,

"Hmmm," She mumbled back, Greg smiled, painfully; he wished he could make it all go away for her. Help her leave her demons in the past where they belonged, make her feel the way she should feel; alive. She pulled him onto the bed next to her, nuzzling into his warm chest and held tight to him. He gently stroked her cheek, trying to urge her back to sleep again. She did feel herself falling back to sleep, feeling safe with Greg next to her, to hold her when she shook, kiss her when she screamed, love her when she felt dead. She slept dreamlessly; she didn't know what time it was when she awoke again. She looked at the clock; 7:30pm, she'd been asleep for 8 hours. She yawned and stretched, climbing off the bed, taking Greg with her. He yelped, as he hit the floor and Sara tried desperately to suppress the giggles she desperately wanted to let out. Greg picked himself up off the floor and rubbed his head.

"Thank you Sar'" he laughed himself.

"Sorry sweetie, I forgot you were still with me," She smiled. He pulled in close to her, their faces together, he wished to press him lips to hers, and he did. She pulled away. Greg sighed; "Are you ever going to kiss me properly?" He whined, before laughing.

"Maybe," she whispered in his ear, making him shiver again. They walked out into the kitchen of Sara's apartment,

"I do have something for you," Greg said, seemingly shy and began to blush.

"What is it?" Sara's eyes lit up.

"Wait here," he replied, before emerging from the bedroom with a small gift box in one hand. She opened the box and inside was three beautiful crystal butterflies, rainbow colours shining in the light. They were on a silver chain.

"Oh, Greg, they're beautiful. You really didn't have to do this," Sara gasped, deeply touched by the gesture.

"I wanted to," He replied, smiling.

"You're so sweet," She smiled, before pulling him to her, kissing him deeply and honestly, just as he had wanted. She pulled away smiling; "Thank you," she whispered, sending such familiar shivers down his spine. She continued to whisper gently to him, until he begged with her to stop. She smiled and kissed him again, with more passion than she had ever known in her life. Their evening was an abundance of kisses, smiles and nervous laughter. They settled down on the sofa, and talked about everything. They were back to work tomorrow at 8pm so they were making the most of their time to themselves. They talked for hours about work, family, but most prominently their feelings for one another.

"Sara, I need to know…more want to know…how you feel about me," Greg uttered softly.

"Honestly?" She cringed.

"Yes of course honestly," he smiled.

"I think…I think I'm falling for you…" She whispered, unable to hide from Greg's piercing eyes. "What about you, I mean I don't expect you to feel that way," She said, softly.

"You don't need to worry about that, I care for you more than I care to say," Greg smiled at her.

She returned that same look, her heart quickening under his touch. "Really?" She whispered.

"Of course," He replied. Sara put on the butterfly necklace and smiled. Greg waved goodbye as he left to get a meal for them both. She cradles the smallest butterfly between her thumb and first finger and she smiled. In fact she couldn't stop smiling, she was in love. More than she understood at that point but surely, in love. Sara jumped suddenly, as her cell phone chirped. She had a text message, probably Grissom she thought. She was wrong, she read the message and smiled;

I love you, xx

"I love you too," She whispered.


	7. Sunsets and Realisations

Turn For The Worst

Catherine eased herself into bed, Lindsey stayed by her mother's side loyally, worried about her. Catherine smiled at her daughter.

"Lindsey, sweetie, could you make Mommy a cu of tea?" She smiled; Lindsey jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Catherine laughed to herself at the crashing and banging in the kitchen. Lindsey entered her mother's room from the kitchen and handed her the tea.

"I made you a sandwich Mommy," She smiled.

"I know I heard you," Catherine smiled, stroking her daughter's soft hair. She slowly ate, not quite hungry enough to finish the sandwich. She sighed;

"Mommy needs to rest now Lindsey," She sighed softly.

"Can I go out with my friends Mommy? They invited me to the mall," Lindsey pleaded, her eyes begging with Catherine, a look she knew her mother couldn't say no to.

"Alright but I want you to get a car pool home with your friend's Mom, okay?" Catherine softly replied.

"Okay Mom," She sighed, "I'm 15, I don't need a car pool, but if I HAVE to," she rolled her eyes.

"Don't be cheeky or you won't be going," Catherine scolded, only half serious. Lindsey grabbed her cell phone and called her friends. After a few minutes she had grabbed a jacket and her money and was out the door. Catherine sighed; at last she could get some peace. Or not, the doorbell startled her away from her rest. She gently rose from the bed and walked to the front door. She looked through the peep hole, and saw that it was Nick. She pulled the door open and smiled.

"I thought I'd buy you flowers," Nick smiled, and kissed her cheek softly.

"Thank you, how sweet. Thanks Nicky, you know how to make a girl smile," She laughed.

"I have experience in that department," He laughed with her. They walked over to the window and Catherine lowered herself onto the sofa, Nick beside her. They gazed out of the huge bay window; the sun was setting softly into the horizon.

"It's a beautiful evening," Catherine whispered, her hand entwined with Nick's.

"Yeah," He smiled at her, leaning close to her. "But it's nothing compared to you," he whispered into her ear. She smiled, feeling her cheeks burn.

"You don't mean that," she whispered, trying to hide the smile on her face.

"Oh I do," He replied, kissing her softly. She returned his kiss, her hands around his neck, his in her hair. When they broke apart, she sighed.

"I need to sleep," She smiled weakly. He smiled back at her and pulled the blanket over her and rested her head on his knee.

"Go to sleep honey, it will be like I'm not here," Nick whispered. Catherine stared into Nick's eyes;

"But I don't want you to not be here,"

Sara and Greg had just clocked on for shift, and were on their way to the interrogation room, where Mr Dawson was being held. Sara opened the door and walked in to see Dawson grinning evilly at her.

"How's it going Flinch?" She sneered laughing at her. "That's my name for you," he added.

"How charming," She replied, her tone icy.

"Just sit down and keep quiet Michael," His attorney hissed.

"Okay Mr Dawson. When was the last time you saw your girlfriend?" Sara asked.

"Tuesday, I left for work and she was very much alive. She was throwing things at me, calling me an asshole, I have no feelings," He replied.

"Imagine that," Sara smiled, icily.

"What time was that?" Greg interjected.

"8am, I leave at the same time every day," he replied, sarcastically.

"Well that's funny, because we spoke to your manager, and you arrived two hours late on Tuesday, you arrived at 10am. The coroner estimated time of death at 8:30am. Care to explain that to us?" Sara hinted, eyes narrowed.

"Well…I'm not proud of it, but I went to the casino before work. Placed a few bets," He replied.

"Which casino?" She asked, coldly.

"The Sphere," He replied, his tone matching hers.

"Can anyone verify that Mr Dawson?" Greg asked.

"I don't know I was alone," he replied, his voice raised.

"How convenient. All casinos have CCTV; we'll check those and see if your alibi checks out. If we can't get you for the murder of your girlfriend, we'll still get to keep you," Sara replied, in his face.

"Oh really? How's that?" He replied, spitefully.

"For the attempted murder of a CSI," She smiled bitterly. She walked out of the interrogation room, clearly riled.

"You okay?" Greg asked, his hand upon her shoulder.

"Yeah, this case is just getting to me. That poor girl. I know he's responsible, but if his alibi checks out…I don't know," She sighed, her head in her hands. Greg pushed a strand of hair from her face, catching her eyes in his.

"We'll get him. He's going to prison for what he did to Catherine, we'll get him for this Sara, I promise," Greg kissed her lightly on the cheek. Sara stopped dead on her way back to the Audio/Visual lab. She recognised Dawson, from somewhere else. She just couldn't place it though. Brass had ordered the surveillance tapes from the Sphere and Archie was analysing them as she walked in, distracted.

"Hey, Sara check it out," Archie ran the footage from 8am to 10am. Dawson was not on a single camera in the casino.

"He was lying," Sara laughed bitterly. "Thanks Archie," she added before storming out back to the interrogation room. She swung the door open and got up in Dawson's face.

"You lied to us. You were not in that casino. You were unaccounted for between 8am and 10am that gave you plenty of time to murder Kelsey then you went to work afterwards and threw her away like trash!" She all but screamed at him, her anger burning under the surface.

"What's the matter? Don't remember me do you?" Dawson sneered. Sara's eyes narrowed, she was trying desperately to remember. Then she felt sick. She knew where she had known him from. "You…it was you…" Sara felt faint and dizzy. "You scum…." She all but whispered. Dawson sneered evilly.

"Now do you remember? Walking home alone, not a smart thing to do Sara, or whatever you're called. There's evil people out there, murderers, rapists," He laughed, mechanically. "Like me," He hissed. "I killed Kelsey, that dyke had it all coming. She thought she could cheat on me, but she was wrong. I killed her. And I'd do it again. Her and that lover of hers, Lola something. It's not normal, it's sick," He spat. "Pick up Landon for this too, he helped me kill them. He shares my views about those….lesbians…it's unnatural," He spat.

"The only thing that is unnatural is you. You killed two girls because of their sexual orientation, that's just plain sick," Sara spat back, Brass was watching her.

"It was different in some cases, I just liked the girl, she was pretty, the more she screamed the more it worked for me," He laughed malevolently. Sara felt sick, she ran from the interrogation room to the women's bathroom. She was violently sick, then collapsed, sobbing to the floor. She washed her pale face and walked out of the rest room.

"Are you okay Sara? What's up?" Brass said, his face a picture of concern.

"He's evil. He's the one who…I can't…" The tears were returning to her eyes.

Brass paled, the realisation suddenly dawning on him, "The one who what Sara?" He all but whispered. She sobbed, her voice becoming a tiny, broken whisper;

"The one that raped me,"


	8. Bittersweet

Turn For The Worst

Sara sat still and lifeless in the small office of Captain Jim Brass. She sipped the coffee she had been given and she stared, lifeless still.

"You need to tell Grissom, he's your supervisor and I think he needs to know," Brass said, softly.

"How can I?" Sara whispered, "And Greg? He'll be furious," She sighed.

"Greg will be worried for you, concerned, and upset. You need to tell him. I can call Grissom if you wuld prefer," Brass sighed.

"No. I'll tell him. I just need a few minutes space alone…" Sara whispered. At that moment Grissom entered the room.

"Sara? Are you alright?" Grissom frowned at her pale features.

"No, I'm not. I…I was raped…by a suspect currently in custody," Sara whispered. Grissom paled and put his arms around her. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. Sara's silent tears poured from her swollen eyes, she couldn't cry much more. Grissom kissed her forehead and told her she should be at home, resting. He had removed her from the case due to personal involvement; she would also remove Greg for the same reason. He left them alone together, to cry and to talk. He knew that Sara would soon fall apart, and would have sooner if she did not have Greg by her side. She was drawn-out and clinically depressed. How could she carry on? He sighed softly, he knew she just would.

Sara curled up on Greg's lap her tear-stained face warm and she felt nothing. Not anger, nor shame, nor hatred. She just felt hollow inside. Greg gently stroked her head, nuzzling into her as if to remove any pain she felt. She turned to look at Greg, who himself looked pale and hollow. She sat up and kissed him on the nose.

"We'll get through this," Sara soothed, a small smile on her lips. "I always do, and you're mine now, so you'll be okay too," She added, softly.

"I should have helped you," Greg whispered.

"There was nothing you could have done my love," Sara stroked his hair. "He won't win, we are better than that. Think of all that time he will be in jail, for Catherine's attempted murder, my rape and that double count. He will get the death penalty. For sure and nothing he can say will change that, that's justice," Sara smiled.

"It shouldn't have happened, any of it. I just want to make you happy, keep you in my arms forever and keep you living," Greg whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"I will be, with you next to me," She smiled; she kissed him and nuzzled into him neck. "Just promise me you won't leave me…like all the others did," Sara whispered.

"Never. I'll be here no matter what time or what hour, I'm yours. I love you so much," Greg replied, his voice just above a whisper. She smiled, and sighed softly.

"Then I will always be happy," She smiled and wrapped herself around him. Greg nuzzled into her hair and kissed her. She looked like an angel, some fallen angel with tattered wings. He wanted so much to help her, to love her completely. He vowed to take her broken wings and restore their subtle beauty in some eternity together. Vaguely she saw in him this longing, some time before she knew his feelings she felt like he would say something. Something stupid maybe, but something she needed to hear. I love you was to her like air, she needed it to be in total existence. Now she was whole, in some ways at least. She felt like she had been born again in a way unable to be understood by those who had never had real love. She knew her life began and would ultimately end with him. She knew that is was the same love, equally felt on both sides and that was the sole thing keeping her going, the one thing that made her alive.

Greg awoke suddenly, he'd only fallen asleep a short while ago, but he found Sara to be missing. He called her name and she responded, from what sounded like outside. He wandered out into the large garden and found her perched on the side of the water fountain, her hair shining in the light of a new morning. He sat next to her;

"Are you okay baby?" He squinted in the sunlight. Sara smiled; he'd never called her that before.

"Yeah I'm good, thank you, smoothie?" She smiled handing him a glass with pink smoothie mix in it.

"It's pink," Greg frowned. Sara laughed out loud.

"I know it is silly," she laughed again, "Just drink it," she replied, shaking her head.

Greg frowned again, and then tasted it. He laughed and put his arm around her.

"Here's to moving on," he said, raising his glass to hers.

"To moving on," she replied, clinking their glasses and smiling into each other's eyes, in that perfect morning under the haze of new-found love.


	9. Longing

Turn For The Worst

Back on shift, Sara was no longer tired; her sleep was peaceful and uneventful. Not a single nightmare visited her that night. Greg had held on to her through the night and soothed her endless fears away. Grissom was handing out assignments when Sara walked in. Grissom looked shocked to see her stood in the doorway with Greg by her side, holding her hand. Grissom walked to her and held her hand.

"Honey you shouldn't be here," He whispered. Sara rolled her eyes;

"Just let me do my job Grissom, I'm fine," she replied, softly. Grissom frowned at her; she always seemed to want to work, time off was never an option. In some ways he admired that, but she would burn out if she wasn't careful. He handed her an assignment;

"You'll be working with Nick on this case Sara," Grissom smiled. Both Sara's and Greg's faces fell. She looked forlornly at Grissom, pleading with him but he laughed.

"Don't make me have to surgically remove you two from each other, I don't have the time or the resources," Grissom sighed. Sara kissed Greg lightly, and eventually pulled her hand away from his. Nick rolled his eyes as Greg stared doe-eyed after them as they walked away.

"Greg, you're with Warrick on this case, a supposed suicide on Boulder Highway, could be suspicious circs," Grissom added.

"Lets go Greg," Warrick laughed as he swiped the keys from Greg's hand. They left Grissom in his office, his forehead furrowed at the masses of paperwork consuming the office. Catherine was right, she couldn't live without him.

Greg's cell phone chirped, he had a new message. He turned away from Warrick to read it;

Missing you already xxx

Greg smiled albeit sadly. He hated them to be apart. He replied and put his cell phone away. Inside the Tahoe, Sara's cell phone vibrated;

Miss you too, we'll be together soon, I love you so much, xx

She too smiled sadly before putting on her seatbelt.

"Are things getting serious with you and Greggo now?" Nick said, smiling.

"I don't think that's any of your business," She smiled, then laughed.

"Oh come on Sara! He was practically in tears when we left!" He exclaimed, laughing.

"Okay so he loves me, and I love him. Can we be grown-ups now please and not talk about mine and Greg's love life?" She replied, blushing slightly.

"Okay, sorry…did you guys…?" Nick began.

"Please don't finish that sentence and that I will NOT tell you, I don't kiss and tell," she replied, clearly embarrassed, Nick just laughed and started the car.

"What's the case?" She asked, as the car rolled out of the crime lab.

"Work accident, apparently a guy 'fell on a spear' at a construction site, they believe it to be suspicious, possibly a murder, but it may be a long shot. Grissom says they all have credible alibis!" Nick replied, sighing. "If they all have alibis that check out then I don't see how it could be suspicious circs," Nick sighed again.

"Keep an open mind Nick, that's what Grissom says," she replied.

"Do you, hang on his every word? You seem to remember every word he says. Anyone would think you fancied him," Nick laughed. Sara blushed slightly; she did have a crush on her supervisor but not anything like her relationship with Greg. That was real love, Grissom was emotionally unavailable and nothing more than a passing crush. Nick noted her red cheeks;

"You like Grissom??" he laughed out loud, Sara punched him in the shoulder;

"Shut up, it's not like that," she laughed with him now, lets just talk about something else okay?" she sighed, "We've talked about me most of the way, lets talk about your love life," she smiled evilly.

"Me and Catherine, kinda have a thing," He smiled.

"You and Catherine??" Sara gaped at him then lightly laughed, "That's unbelievable!" She laughed, "I never thought she was your type," she added.

"Well she is and yeah she likes me too," Nick smiled.

"Well at least your honest," she laughed.

Warrick was driving and grilling Greg about Sara just the same as she was getting it from Nick.

"You and Sara?" He gasped, trying to understand as if he was speaking foreign.

"Yeah," Greg laughed, shy to talk about his love for Sara.

"Well I did not see that one coming," Warrick laughed, "Is it serious?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so, we're talking about moving in together," He smiled, Warrick just shook his head;

"Damn," he laughed "Nice work Sanders," He laughed again.

"Why thank you," he smiled.

"So we may have a suicide or a murder here. A lot of the time, people stage suicide to confuse us and get themselves off the hook, I wonder which we have here," Warrick mused.

"I don't know," Greg replied, "But I think we are about to find out,"


	10. Epiphany

Turn For The Worst

Greg and Warrick climbed out of the Tahoe at the construction site. What met their eyes was purely horrific. A man with a spear through his middle, the thing was holding the man off the floor.

"Did anyone touch the body?" Warrick asked the manager, who was sat on the brick wall to the left.

"No they all ran off, won't go near the guy, little girls," He laughed. "Sorry it's not funny," he added.

"No. It isn't," Warrick sighed. He approached the body, shining his Maglite over the body.

"Looks like he bled out and here too, blood has pooled and it's clearly a lot of blood. We can let Doc Robbins confirm it though. David, the assistant coroner appeared, his gloved hands checking the victim's eyes for petechial haemorrhaging.

"Well he bled out, no question about it. Some one has to be responsible for this, you don't just fall onto a huge metal spike," David said, honestly.

"Yeah, looks like he was pushed," Warrick replied.

"Look, Miles was not a happy guy, this is probably suicide," The manager piped up.

"Why don't you let us decide how he died?" Warrick replied, sharply. Greg picked up his kit;

"Can we start Dave?" Greg asked the coroner.

"Almost done…okay he's all yours," He smiled and walked off back to his car and called Doc Robbins to transport the body. Warrick bent down and pulled Miles' wrist into the flashlight.

"This might be some sort of suicide after all. Most of all completed suicides have tried before; look at the scarring on his wrist. Greg, get a picture of this will you?" He said, sighing. Greg took three shots of the scarring, and a few more on the blood pool. He packed away his camera and looked hard at the body.

"How do you drive a spike through yourself? Most suicides want it quick and painless, this would be prolonged and painful," He thought aloud.

"Maybe he felt he deserved to go out painfully," Warrick reasoned. "Most suicidal people have no self-esteem and are dominated by a sense of worthlessness and hatred for themselves, this guy needed help if he did do this to himself," Warrick sighed. Warrick scanned the area twice, looking for any indication that could lead them to believe this was actually a murder. He stopped on the guy's jean pocket. He used the tweezers to pull out a small note from the pocket. It was only on A5 paper, and he read it aloud to Greg and the Manager of the site;

I'm so sorry for all of this.

I had to end it all,

I couldn't cope any more,

I know this may look like murder,

It's not. I did this to myself.

I deserved to die painfully,

This was my choice and mine alone,

I'm so sorry,

Miles Coleman,

"There's no crime here. This is just an unfortunate turn of events," Warrick said, his voice soft. David had returned from the car with Doc Robbins now.

"Dave, Al, there is no foul play here, the guy left a suicide note, there isn't any reason to believe this is foul play," Warrick told them. Greg spoke to the manager.

"Does he have any next of kin we need to call?" He asked.

"His fiancée, Melissa Wright, I have a number for her," He replied. Greg took the number and called it. He waited three minutes and no one picked up. When he ended the call, his cell rang.

"Sanders,"

Greg, its Sara, is your vic a Miles Coleman?

"Yeah how did you know?" He answered, puzzled.

Our vic is his fiancée, Melissa Wright. She's killed herself, it's not foul play. Both of her wrists are trisected completely. There's a suicide note, we don't need to be here.

"Yeah that's what we were thinking too, we should notify the families, there's no crime here, just a tragedy," He answered. He paused a moment; "I love you," He whispered. He could hear her smile on the other end of the line;

I love you too,

They clicked off their phones and Greg walked back over to Warrick.

"Sara and Nick's victim is the fiancée Melissa, I think they were in this together," Greg sighed.

"What a shame," Warrick joined his colleague's sigh. They climbed back into the Tahoe and Greg started the car.

Sara and Nick had already returned to the crime lab and Sara was sat in the break room with her coffee. Greg turned in twenty minutes later, a smile on his face as he took in Sara. She sprang up from her chair and almost knocked him down with the hug she gave him. He laughed and kissed her softly.

"I really missed you today," he whispered.

"I missed you too, it was awful," Sara whispered back. They kissed softly and Nick walked in rolling his eyes;

"Come one none of that, just because we know about you two doesn't mean we want to see it," he laughed. Sara blushed and walked out of the break room, Greg not far behind her.  
"See you tomorrow Nick," they yelled in unison, before breaking into laughter. They walked into the locker room, and picked up their things. Greg changed his shoes and Sara sat beside him. When he was done he stood up and leant against a locker, Sara came up to him and kissed him.

"So what do you want to do later?" Greg asked, softly.

"Greg?" Sara whispered.

"What?" he replied.

"Stop talking," she pushed his hard against the locker which surprised him; they kissed frantically for several minutes. They were so engrossed with each other; they didn't notice Catherine enter the locker room.

"Oh a live sex show, nice" She laughed. Sara and Greg looked embarrassed and they broke into giggles.

"Sorry," Sara said, still laughing.

"No, no I think it's sweet," She smiled, brushing Sara's cheek. They left Catherine alone walking hand in hand, Grissom walked past them; he smiled then did a double take. They broke into laughter again seeing his shocked face. Maybe things are looking up, Sara said to herself. They spent the night together, sharing every experience and intimate moment. They fell asleep; in each other's arms, a silence permeating the room, but a natural one. They knew one thing now that they hadn't fully realised before; they were falling in love.


	11. Nightmare

Turn For The Worst

Sara woke from her dreaming, to find Greg missing from the bed. She called his name, but got no answer. They had been intimately together for a month and he had never done something like this before. She got out of the bed and walked into the kitchen. His keys were gone, his cell phone too, and he was no where to be found. She glanced at the mirror and she smiled. He had left her a note;

Morning beautiful,

Just gone to get some stuff,

I'll make you breakfast in bed,

So get back to bed,

Love you xxxxx

She smiled and yawned; she needed the rest, so she slinked back to the warm covers and settled down. She had just drifted back to sleep when she was woken up. She heard a scraping noise and looked around.

"Greg?" She called out.

No answer; she was afraid; the scraping continued and then stopped. She shivered; she knew that it would return. Suddenly, she heard an ear-splitting crash, glass shards flying over her. She panicked, and ran into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

"Bitch!" The man screamed at her, he was hammering the door, she prayed silently that Greg would come home. Then suddenly her prayers were answered, she heard him in the hallway, his voice yelling at them to leave. She felt someone shaking her, and then she heard Greg's voice;

"Sara, Sara wake up, it's just a dream," She opened her eyes and she was still in bed, no one was in the house and Greg had never left.

"Are you okay sweetie?" he softly asked.

"Yeah, I'm…fine," she gasped. She found herself pulling Greg next to her, she needed to be close to him.

"I thought I'd lost you, I thought you had left and they were beating you up but I couldn't see you and when I came out you were…you were dead," She sobbed into his chest, his protective arms calming her.

"I'm ok, I'm right here; no one's coming after me or you. If they even dare they can kill me as long as you're alright," Greg replied, soothing her cries of desperation. He smoothed her matted hair from her face, perspiration forming a moist film on her face. He stroked her hair, whispering to her softly;

"It's okay, you're safe now baby, you're safe," He soothed.

"I can't live without you," She whispered, her desperate eyes searching for his. She kissed him softly, and then nuzzled into his neck, emitting a light sigh. Greg got up from the bed;

"Do you want anything baby?" He softly asked of her.

"Coffee would be good," She smiled, weakly.

"Okay, any food?" He replied.

"I can't eat right now," She sighed.

"You need to eat, even just a little honey," He replied, softly.

"I'll try to, what do we have?" She asked.

"Whatever you want, baby, some toast?" She nodded and he kissed her forehead and disappeared from the bedroom. Sara let her pounding head fall to the pillow, trying to think of anything but the nightmare she had just had. Her face was still moist from the tears and the perspiration down her cheeks. She closed her eyes again and tried to imagine the wonderful things she should be feeling, trying to push these last few moths' bad things away from her. Greg walked in and put a cup of coffee and some toast by her side. He kissed her and she smiled, murmuring softly.

"How are you feeling?" Greg asked.

"Tired and drained," she replied, as Greg kissed her softly, breaking her words off.

"You will always have me baby, I'll never let anyone hurt you, you're my whole world," He sighed softly, "Remember that, you aren't going to lose me," he added.

"She smiled and pulled him close to her. They lay there together, lost in the relief that they had each other, trying to dream of the future they deserved. They fell back into the dreamless sleep that had once been natural. For in this day and age, it's hard for a Romeo, to find his Juliet.


	12. Revelations

Grissom opened his briefcase and balanced it on one of the many mounds of cascading paperwork. He frowned as he heard someone laughing as another pile of work went tumbling to the floor. Sara walked into the room and sat down in the chair in front of Grissom's desk.

"Having fun?" She smiled, Grissom frowned and replied flatly; "Oh yes indeed I am," Sara laughed again.

"What is it that you want Sara?" Grissom frowned again, picking up the discarded pages from many reports he should have read but hadn't bothered with. He could feel Sara staring at him, intently, though why he could not tell. He wanted to say something to her, but he knew she would probably lose her temper; he wasn't sure how he was going to approach the subject. Sara could see the turmoil in his furrowed brow and walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" She said, softly.

"Nothing of importance I wouldn't think," He replied, in the same soft tone.

"Come on, it can't be so bad that you can't talk about it," She was pressuring him, she knew that but she wanted to find out what was getting to her friend so much. Grissom sighed, and closed his eyes;

"Okay. I don't know how serious this relationship with Greg is Sara…but I was wondering if it's not all that serious…if we could have dinner sometime?"

Grissom opened one eye and looked at Sara's shocked face. Sara stood there stunned for a minute before she could reply; "Wow…Grissom, I…Greg and I are….yeah it's serious I love him more than anything I can't do this, he's my life, I won't leave him…" She whispered, she didn't want to hurt Grissom it's the last thing in the world she wanted.

"Well maybe we could be like that. I think so, I know so, let's give it a try Sara, just one dinner," Grissom didn't want to plead outright but his eyes gave him away all the same.

"I'll go to dinner with you," Grissom's face lit up, "as your friend and your colleague, but that's all Grissom I'm sorry," She sighed, she felt awful but what could she do? She knew that Greg was the one for her; no one else could even come close.

"Is there no way you would consider it?" he asked, earnestly.

"Grissom…it's way too late…." Grissom laughed suddenly, surprising Sara,

"Oh my God…I just heard what I just said, I'm so stupid! God! I'm sorry, can…can you just forget we had this conversation?" Grissom laughed, nervously. Sara smiled;

"Sure, and it's okay, you're not stupid, let's just forget about it okay?" She kissed him on the cheek and turned to walk away. She turned back to look at him;

"And Grissom?" She paused awaiting his acknowledgement of her voice, he looked up at her from the paperwork he was trying to micro-manage, "If you had asked six months earlier…I'd have said yes…" She half smiled and walked out the door and straight into Greg consequently, who was waiting for her with a small smile playing on his face.

"So I heard that whole conversation…" Greg was trying not to smile.

"Oh you did huh? Well you heard me say no and that I loved you right? I don't want to be with him, no matter what Greg I want you," Sara knew she was talking way too fast, but she had to make sure he wasn't worried about her being unfaithful.

"Hey, hey I know that, don't worry," he smiled and kissed her, "It makes me feel good that someone I admire wants to go out with a girl I'm seeing, it's great," he laughed and Sara rolled her eyes before kissing him again.

Grissom walked out of his office with a sheet of paper in his hand, which illustrated the new cases he had for his team. He practically crashed into Greg and Sara who were a hair's breadth from his office as it was. He looked a little shell-shocked, then he regained his composure and handed them their assignment.

"Sara, Greg, you're going to McKinley High School, a girl has been found in the music room, with no apparent injuries except a small laceration to her ankle, that's all I know until you guys get there. Find out what happened, talk to the Principal, see if he can elaborate on the student in question, maybe he could get you a list of friends, relatives we need to talk with, now go," Grissom dismissed them in a way that showed how uncomfortable he was with his present company. Greg was grinning widely, with Sara trying to quiet down the laughter she could not suppress. Grissom shouted back down the corridor at them;

"Have you seen Cath, Nick, Warrick or Sofia??"

He got a "no" in perfect unison and the pair strolled out to the Tahoe, where they picked up their kits and discussed the case they had just been handed.

"Another high school? That's the third high school case in a month!!" Sara sighed.

"I know, what is happening to our schools? My school was just fine. Yeah there was rough and tumble, playground fights, bitchy girl fighting, but never anything to this degree," Greg replied, sharing his girlfriend's earnest sigh. They climbed into the Tahoe, with Greg driving this time around as Sara settled in the passenger seat, looking exhausted once more.

"Do you know where to go Sara?" Greg asked, softly, he was clearly subdued compared to his usual bubbly self.

"Yes, it's my old High School," She replied matter-of-factly.

"Wow, I didn't know that's where you went," He replied.

"Yeah, some of my old tutors are probably still there," Sara retorted nostalgically. They drove in silence the rest of the way, apart from Sara directing Greg to the school. They arrived in due course and they climbed out of the Tahoe, Greg locking it behind him.

Sara looked up at the long-standing building, the moss and ivy had climbed and entwined every fissure of the brick-work. She heard herself in her mind running around the playground, Greg shocked her back to reality, shaking her gently.

"Sara, this is Mr Stevens, he's the Principle here and he has already provided us with a list of Cassie's friends, her parents and known school bullies.

"Oh, yes, Mr Stevens-" He interrupted her, "Please call me Paul,"

"Okay, Paul, my name is Sara Sidle, this is my colleague Greg Sanders, we are from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. What can you tell us about the victim?" She replied, still a little lost in her own world.

"Cassie Blackmoore, she was only 18, a senior here. One of our best students by far, always at the top of her class, but don't be mistaken, no one disliked her. She was immensely popular, that's why this list of her friends is so long, she loved everyone, and they loved her. It's such a shame, such a pretty girl too, I couldn't even hazard a guess as to who would have done such a horrible thing to such a beautiful girl. She had such a bright future ahead of her, she was a talented musician, actor, dancer, singer, writer, she was good at most things, and she liked all of her subjects, even if she was failing it didn't matter. She never was seen without a smile on her face, such a shame," Paul finished, clearly shaken by the tragic loss of one of the school's most valued students.

"Hang on…" Greg began,  
"What?" Sara replied, puzzled.

"What was Sofia's maiden name?" Greg asked,

"What does this have to do with this Greg?" Sara frowned. Greg picked up his cell and dialled Sofia's number. Sofia answered promptly;

Curtis

"Sofia, it's Greg, listen what was your maiden name before you got married?"

Blackmoore, why?

"Don't you have a daughter too?"

Greg turned away from the others so they could not hear;

"Does she have your maiden name or your married name?"

Sofia, we will meet you here.

"What's up Greg?" Sara asked, still in the dark.

"I was right. Sofia's maiden name was Blackmoore, she has a daughter aged 18," He sighed,

"Wh-what was her name?" Sara whispered. Greg could not raise his voice above a whisper either;

"Cassie…"

Cath and Nick jumped out of their Denali, and rushed over to the scene, where Greg and Sara greeted them. They were still shaken by the realisation that the girl in the music room was in fact the daughter of their colleague and their friend.

"We got the call from Grissom, red alert," Nick spoke softly, given the circumstances.

"Yeah, Sofia's on her way over here now, she's pretty upset," Sara replied, sharing her colleague's soft tone. Just then they heard a female voice cry out above the silence which was permeating the air around them. She was crying out for her daughter, pleading with Captain Brass to take her to him. It was Sofia, she was inconsolable, even when she was told that she could see her daughter soon, she couldn't stop crying uncontrollably. Catherine ran over to her, pulling her into her arms and stroking her hair softly;

"Sofia I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," she didn't know what to say to calm her, what could she say? She knew that to lose a child was the hardest thing a parent could go through. She tried not to think about that being Lindsey. She knew that she too would be inconsolable if she found out her daughter was gone. She shuddered as she remembered the night when Lindsey had been kidnapped, she had been so lucky. Sofia sobbed into Catherine's shoulder, whilst her colleagues looked on in absolute dismay.

"We had better go inside, assess the scene," Greg uttered to Sara and Nick. Catherine who over-heard this exclaimed; "No! Not yet. I'm the primary on this case and I say when we go in," she checked herself, realising the tone of her voice getting out of control.

"Cath we have to act now. The scene is going cold, we have to collect any evidence which may perish if we leave it too long," Nick replied, softly, seeing the crestfallen face of her colleague. "I know this is hard, but we have to remember…this is a job. I know that it involves someone we care about, but at the end of the day…we have to do our job. We can't put off the work because it's upsetting. Sofa will not be working on this case-"Sofia shot Nick a look of desperation which melted into fury. "I want this case." She whispered.

"Sofia you can't, I know this is so hard and so painful for-" She interjected once more; "No you don't! Did you lose a child?? NO! You don't have a child to lose; you can't see that I want this case because whoever did this has to pay. They have to pay the price for taking away…my girl…my precious daughter…" She trailed off; even her cries were silenced as she fell into Catherine's arms. Cath sat her down and pulled her close before she spoke again; "Go inside, work the scene, collect what you need then leave," She spoke carefully to Sara and Greg, who nodded, then promptly picked up their kits and went inside.

They wandered down the corridors, Sara looking all around, remembering her time at the school some twenty-five years ago. She smiled slightly, as she saw her painting on the wall from the sixth grade. They entered the small music room and were surprised. There was nothing out of place; the only slight disturbance was the USA flag that usually hung from the ceiling was placed over the body.

"Any prints or DNA we find on the scene we can analyse in the mobile lab, Cath and Nick drove it here," Sara said to her colleague, abstractedly.

"Sure thing, I just hope these murders stop, it's hard seeing young people go so soon, it's just not fair," Greg replied, with a sigh. He pulled on a latex glove and knelt down next to the body. He pulled off the flag and bagged it for analysis later on. "Small laceration on her ankle, looks like it's unrelated, shaving accident perhaps?" He swabbed the wound to get her DNA.

"She looks just like Sofia…" Sara sighed, softly and closed her eyes, remembering the young girl who looked like her. The one who was murdered in her apartment, the one with a fixation for butterflies. She shook her head and bent down next to Greg. The pole that the flag had been attacked to was lying on the floor next to Cassie's body. Sara lifted a print from the pole and took the long metal spike to be analysed in the lab. The scene was immaculately spotless, leaving the CSI's with very little to go on. Greg picked up the necklace from by Cassie's side and sealed it into a bag, for analysis. They left the music room and bumped into Al and David on the way out;

"Such a shame isn't it?" The doctor uttered. Sara and Greg nodded;

"She's ready to be taken to the morgue," Sara replied, gravely.

They opened up the mobile lab and Greg pulled out the DNA sample he had taken from Cassie. He ran it through the machine and there was no match. At present they had nothing but Sofia's DNA to compare it to so it was in all honesty, useless. He compared it with Sofia's DNA and as expected, there were seven alleles in common; she was Sofia's natural daughter. Sara began running the print from the pole into the system. She left the screen whilst she studied the DNA result Greg handed to her. Just then the AFIS screen pinged; they had a match. Sara's blood ran cold when she looked at the screen. "That can't be right…" She whispered. Greg looked up and his face paled. "No…" He croaked. The name of the person who had appeared on the screen was the least viable suspect, but all the same, the facts remained; the fingerprint belonged to Sofia Curtis…


	13. Future

Greg and Sara exchanged worried glances before Sara picked up her cell to call Grissom; "Grissom."He sounded tired. "It's Sara. We're at McKinley High the young girl in the music room?" She said wearily. "Sofia's daughter," Sara frowned. "How did you know that?"She replied, frowning at this annoyance. "Nick called me. Are you using the Mobile analysis Unit?" Grissom asked. "Yeah we found a useable print on the flagpole by the body; the flag was draped over the body," Sara began. "Do we have a match?" Grissom asked. Sara took in a deep breath; "Yeah…Grissom…the print matches Sofia…" Grissom did not speak on the other end; he was clearly as shocked as the rest of them.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation but obviously we need to question her. I'm scared she's a little too fragile to question at the moment; but technically she's a top suspect in this case now…talk with her. See what you can find out," Grissom sighed lightly. "Okay, I'll keep you posted," Sara ended the call and sighed. Greg picked up his kit and walked towards Catherine who still held Sofia in her arms. He waited for Sara to approach them too and Catherine spoke to them. "Did you find anything useable?" She frowned at their worried faces wondering what in the world could have happened.

"We found a print on a flagpole; the United States of America flag was draped over the body and we found a necklace next to her. Also a small cut on her ankle but that could be from shaving; it looks incidental," Greg concluded. "Well go to the Mobile Analysis Unit and run the print through AFIS, find out who it belongs to," Catherine frowned. "We did," Sara replied cautiously. "And?" She waited. "It matches Sofia," Sara whispered. Catherine opened her mouth to speak but no words managed to carry to the air. "Also Mr Stevens gave us information about Cassie's parents but the woman named as her mother is Alice Fox. We took a sample of Cassie's DNA and matched it to Sofia's which was on file obviously. There were 13 alleles in common but Alice claims to be Cassie's mother," Greg replied, slightly confused.

Just then, Sofia raised her head and spoke; "Alice is my ex-husband's new wife. She raises Cassie like she is her own daughter and she did a good job; even though I hate to admit it. I was rarely allowed to see her even though the divorce papers clearly state we have joint custody. When Simon and I broke up we agreed to let Cassie make her own decision on who she wanted to live with. She said she loved me very much but she wanted to live with her father. I accepted it; like I had any other choice. So she lived with her father and Alice. I last saw her three weeks ago. I came here…waited for her outside her class…and I went to the music room because she was staying behind to practice for her piano recital. I remember clearly that I was leant against that flagpole that's when I would have touched it. It's the only time I've ever been in that room and now…I'll never go there again…" She looked into Sara's eyes earnestly, and Sara looking back into her eyes knew one thing; that she was telling the truth. "We believe you Sofia but we still have to follow protocol, so you will have to write out a statement detailing what you just told me, okay?" Sara picked up Sofia's hand in hers; "It's going to be alright, I promise," She whispered; Sofia nodded softly, smiling faintly.

The CSIs headed back to their cars; seeing Grissom arrive to talk to Sofia himself, and after sealing their collected evidence securely in the back they climbed in. Catherine climbed into the driver's side this time; Nick was glad for this reprieve. He sighed as he secured his seatbelt into place. He pulled out his cell and saw that he had a missed call from Warrick. "Warrick's been checking up on me again I think," He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Well Warrick will have to wait; we need to speak to Sofia to get some more background on the victim from her, then see what Sara and Greg can drag up from the evidence they collected by end of shift in…fifty seven minutes," She laughed, "And counting," Nick answered with a wide smile. Catherine laughed in response and leaned over to kiss him softly. "I can't wait until after shift," She murmured. "Why what's happening after shift?" He responded, knowingly. "You're taking me out to dinner," She grinned mischievously. "Oh really? That's news to me," he grinned back. "Did I mention you're paying? I'll say thank you in advance shall I?" She giggled. "Well on behalf of me and my bank balance; you're welcome," he replied, kissing her cheek. "Oh come on, you know I'll pay you back," She replied licentiously. "Well, I'm not goin' to say no to that," He replicated her decadent stare.

Sara and Greg were stood outside their Denali arguing over who was going to drive back this time; not in the slightest seriousness but defending their corners all the same; "I'm not driving Sara, I drove here," Greg whined. "Well I'm not driving because I will kill us both when I fall asleep on the dashboard!" Sara exclaimed. "If you start falling asleep I'll take over okay?" He reasoned. Sara sighed; "Okay," She climbed into the driver's seat and put on her belt. Greg clambered into the passenger seat and just started to put on his belt when he noticed Sara's head resting on the back of the chair. He frowned; "Ha-ha Sara, very funny," he rolled his eyes. "HahahahhhAre you really asleep or just pretending?" She did not open her eyes. "Pretending," She laughed. "Get your eyes on the road and drive us back to the lab," Greg whined, resting his own head against the headrest and closing his eyes. After about thirty seconds had passed he opened them. "You're not going to drive are you?" He sighed; "No," She replied before breaking into uncontrollable laughter. "I'm sorry sweetie I'm just so tired, I'll make it up to you I promise," She supplicated. Greg sighed; "Fine, but you so owe me Sara Sidle," He smiled and kissed her softly; he pulled away but she didn't want him to. She held his face in her hands as she kissed him again. A knock on the window scared them both; "Back to the lab. Now," Grissom frowned, but it dissipated into a small smile. "Stop doing that!" Greg retorted, clearly sulking at having been afraid of such a slight noise. Grissom looked at him with his head tilted to the side then he rapped on the glass again indicating for them to drive back to the lab immediately. Sara placed a hand on Greg's; "I'll drive baby," She kissed him lightly and he breathed a sigh of relief. He rested his head against the headrest and drifted off to sleep almost instantaneously. Sara's eyes felt heavy as she drove and if she had not been on shift at that particular moment, she would have pulled over and slept right there and then. She drove on carefully, fighting the incessant urge to fall asleep; she knew that was not an option. She pulled into the crime lab parking lot after fifteen minutes more. They climbed out of the car and made a bee-line for the lab. Once they arrived they placed their items carefully in the lockable cabinet next to the fume hood. They were very careful what they put under the fume hood nowadays; after Catherine's unknown liquid sample had decimated the DNA lab badly hurting Greg a few years prior. As the metal would get hot under the fume hood they put it in the cabinet just to be safe. Sara looked at her watch; five minutes to go before the end of shift. Both she and Greg were gazing longingly at the clock-in machine, willing the time to move just that little bit faster. They went into the dark locker-room to collect their belongings before clocking out from shift. They would not need to be back into work until 11 the following night. They sighed and punched their cards. "Thank God that shift is over," Sara slumped against the wall. "I know, fifty thousand hours later," Greg replied clearly exaggerating.

They walked out into the early morning, taking in the cool breeze; "Do you want to get dinner?" Greg piped up. "You don't know how much," Sara sighed. They walked down the road to Javu's and entered the gargantuan Italian restaurant. They asked the Maitre'D for a table for two. They sat down and smiled at the waiter as he gave them both menus. Sara looked to her right and feigned groaning misery as she saw who was sat beside them; "Like we don't see enough of you guys at work!" She laughed as Cath and Nick looked up and smiled up at them both. "Aww look at us on a double date," Nick laughed, placing his hand on top of Catherine's. They ordered drinks and scanned their menus. "I think I'll have the pizza," Sara said thoughtfully. "It's an Italian restaurant what else can you have?" Greg teased as she mock-glared at him. "This is nice," Catherine smiles as Nick attempted to read his choice from the menu; "Yeah, I'll have the cala…calag….damn that's a long word. That thing however you say it, I can't pronounce it but it looks real nice," Nick cringed, Catherine, Greg and Sara laughed, and they commenced in throwing napkins at each other and getting the strangest looks from people. They didn't care, for they were four people happy in love and getting along famously. "This is where it starts isn't it?" Greg laughed. "Yeah I guess so," Sara replied, "Wait-where what starts?" She raised her eyebrow. "The happiest years of the rest of our lives.


End file.
